Changing What Is
by GM NASAI
Summary: "War is not the way to go Obito. It won't bring anyone back and it certainly won't help you create your version of heaven.", "So you want me to just stop? I've come too far to stop now. The world will know true peace!", "Akatsuki, meet the Konoha 12... and their sensei's... and the Hokage. Hidan stop staring at her chest."
1. Chapter 1

**Changing What Is- Rewrite**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**~Third Person's POV~**

In a peaceful clearing covered with the greenest grass and a sky so blue that it couldn't possibly be real sat three young women all meditating on three boulders that were protruding from a small crystal clear lake that was fed by a roaring waterfall. The sunlight that shone down wasn't as bright nor as hot as the sun normally was which was the first clue that this beautiful landscape was indeed, unreal.

The three young women were the only things in this world that seemed too real. As evidenced by their pajamas and mussed hair.

Blue eyes suddenly snapped open as a breeze lifted and the smell of sakura blossoms and a hint of blood permeated the air.

"About time. I thought we'd be meditating here for hours." The blue eyed woman declared sounding very put-out.

"I'm sorry my dear but Susano'o and Amaterasu were fighting again." The soft melodic voice belonged to a woman whose beauty could be compared to no other, at least in real life. Her long dark hair hung heavy down her back as layers of her kimono drifted over the water she walked on.

"What were they fighting about this time Lady Izayoi?" The smallest girl asked as she opened her golden eyes. Amusement gleamed from her eyes as she waited for the now named Lady Izayoi to answer her question. Lady Izayoi sighed.

"Apparently Susano'o stole Amaterasu's favorite mirror and comb. My siblings think that just because they are higher beings that they can cause havoc on the mortals who've done no more than breathe." Her green eyes rolled in exasperation.

"Well what do you expect from siblings?" The last girl asked as she opened her purple eyes. "They pretty much do everything to make you commit suicide."

"We've never come that close, right?" The blue eyed woman asked sounding amused.

"Eh, once you go at it I really feel like killing you Shina." The purple eyed woman answered truthfully. "Besides there was that time in Wal-mart when I was thinking of using the noodle to strangle you."

"I'm hurt." Shina said sarcastically. Lady Izayoi waved her hand impatiently.

"Enough small talk. We need to get down to business. We don't have much time before you will wake."

"You know, this meeting would be longer if you'd been here on time." The golden eyed woman answered airily.

"Kana cut Lady Izayoi some slack. You and Yuuki are just as bad when you argue about who has the better boyfriend." Shina snapped.

"I'm still saying it's Kakashi." Kana muttered. Lady Izayoi cleared her throat.

"I trust you've all prepared everything on your ends. We need everything to work out according to what I have seen."

"And what have you seen?" Shina asked curiously. Lady Izayoi sighed.

"As much as I would like to make sure that everything in the Naruto world goes peacefully and that everything works out with only a talk from someone, I'm afraid that that is not possible. There will always be someone there to challenge peace and to say that it cannot be achieved with a snap of the finger."

"So a war or a major fight is the only way that peace will be able to be achieved?" Kana asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Lady Izayoi said. "In every story you have ever heard, have you ever heard of a huge conflict that has spawned from generations of hate, work out with just a few talks?"

"No, I just thought that people were very unimaginative when it came to peace talks." Shina admitted.

"Lady Izayoi explained it to us once, remember?" Yuuki asked referring to the first time they had met Kami-sama. "Every idea someone has goes on to create another world that goes by whatever the author of that world had thought at one time or another while telling a story."

"Exactly." Lady Izayoi said. "And unfortunately since Masashi Kishimoto has ended the Naruto story with a peaceful ending after a huge fight, many people are more inclined to believe that. Though they believe a war can either be bigger or smaller."

"So a war is the only thing that can bring peace huh?" Shina sighed. "And here I thought we'd all be able to have a giant peace talk with everyone around a huge table."

"That's not your style anyway Shina." Kana snorted.

"She'd rather knock some sense into people right then and there." Yuuki giggled. "Or has Itachi changed your mind that much?"

"You do know that Itachi and I are only friends right?" Shina asked rhetorically. "And I do believe that knocking sense into people is very effective. Naruto is example one."

"She's got us there." Kana said.

"Nevertheless, knocking sense into the Kage's would only land you all in prison. And I need you all free and working for me from the outside." Lady Izayoi reminded them.

"Fair point," Kana shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question though." Shina noticed. "What have you seen?" Lady Izayoi looked contemplative for a few good minutes while her three Seers grew even more irritated about the fact that Kami was hiding secrets from them. If they weren't afraid Kami would kick their asses and ruin the very peaceful landscape they would have attacked.

"I have actually seen a great many things. Some of them are so bad that I could not bear to watch them for long. A few have come close but they were not what I was expecting." Lady Izayoi shook her head. "But the one good thing that I can see will involve many people. The price for this vision is great but it will be worth it."

"Well then please don't leave us in suspense." Shina grinned.

"I'm afraid that Kami-sama will have to wait to tell you about that." Another voice answered from the shadows. Of course where shadows had dared to come in from no one was really paying much attention. They were more focused on the hooded cloaked figure of the one and only Shinigami.

"Daisuke!" Shina greeted warmly. "Long time no see buddy! How's the underworld treating you?"

"How do you think? I finally managed to find the ultimate answer to all the paperwork and processing I have to do." Shinigami answered in a raspy voice. Shina and Kami were probably the only two able to tell that Daisuke (as nicknamed by Shina) was over-flowing with glee.

"Don't tell me you got the former Kages to replace you." Kami groaned in exasperation.

"What?" Daisuke shrugged moving forward. "You sent them to me, if you didn't want them to think they were being punished you should have kept them."

"And deal with their ego? I think they're doing a very good job with you Shinigami."

"Eh hem!" Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama returned their attention to the three Unmei who were standing at the ready.

"As much as we'd like to hear about you torturing the Kage we do have a limited amount of time here." Kana reminded.

"Yeah so can you just skip to the chase about why you're here Daisuke?" Shina asked politely. Shinigami-sama cleared his throat and pulled out a scroll from his robes.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm hoping that I could borrow you three from Kami-sama for a little bit. I have a few people who just simply refuse to die and I want you to end their existence."

"What are we, hired guns?" Yuuki asked rhetorically.

"Yes and no." Kami sighed. "I lost a bet with Shinigami-sama. He can only have you do three favors for him before you're completely mine again."

"Wait, you bet us?" Shina asked.

"Consider it an honor." Shinigami-sama said. "I don't just choose anybody. And besides with your connections you'll find them all much faster than I can and have them returned to me." Daisuke put his hands over the scroll before it ended up separating into three parts. He threw the scrolls to the three women before snapping his fingers. "Good luck ladies. And I do wish you luck on this mission."

"You're okay with having us save people?" Yuuki asked. Kana and Shina sent her a 'shut up' look but Yuuki was sadly not looking their way.

"Oh I'm a very patient person Yuuki. I can wait for the people you have in mind to die, but the people on this list, I really would like to have their souls as soon as possible." Without further ado, Shinigami-sama disappeared in black smoke.

"Yes well I have no control over what my brother asks of you to do but remember that the names on those lists are for your eyes only. I would also make sure to complete Shinigami's requests. He tends to sulk like a child for years."

"Will do." Shina said putting the scroll in her pocket. "Now you were saying about the plan to bring about the war to end all wars and bring about peace?"

"Right. I want you three to listen well…"

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: And here it is. The (probably) much awaited Rewritten sequel to Changing What Was. I'll admit I needed a break from this story since I was feeling like sh*t. But thanks to Arcami and various other stories helping to inspire me I bring you the first chapter. I'm not sure what my updating schedule will be like but I will never abandon this story. At least not for long anyways.<strong>

**So read and review. Ja'ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>~Shina's POV~<strong>

My eyes blinked open to see the black walls of the Akatsuki's underground base. I sneezed before I started to wiggle around to get more comfortable. (My blankets are so warm and fluffy).

Of course with everything else going on I rarely had the time to enjoy the feeling of clean sheets, clean pillows, and warm blankets. (Believe it or not but being in the Akatsuki meant moving around, a lot!)

I looked up at the ceiling wondering about the future that Lady Izayoi had seen. Could there be peace without some sort of fight occurring?

I looked to the side to see a white scroll neatly rolled up on my desk and already taunting me. I was not looking forward to seeing the people in there. Knowing Daisuke someone important was on the scroll. That sucked. At least I could live with him not having us kill someone important, right? Wait this was Daisuke, never mind.

"It's too early for this." I groaned, rolling over.

Right on cue my door ended up being blown open by one of Deidera's bombs. I twitched, hearing Hidan and Deidera laughing. They always ended up blowing up my door. I'm still surprised that I actually managed to repair my door every time Deidera did that. Maybe I should sleep in Itachi's room. They wouldn't bother him without fear of him using Tsukuyomi on him.

"What the f*** are you still doing in bed?" Hidan growled flipping me off my bed. I mentally whimpered as Hidan threw my blanket to the other side of the room. The cold floors were all I had now.

"What did it look like?" I asked curling around my pillow. It ended up being ripped away from me. "HEY!" I sat up glaring at Deidera.

"You're supposed to be cooking breakfast for us, yeah." Deidera said.

"Can't you guys go out for breakfast just this once?" I whined.

"The f*** would we do that for? You know how much Kakuzu will b**** about losing money." Hidan growled.

"Besides you always cook enough for a buffet of our own, yeah." Deidera smirked. "Now go make those pancakes and blueberries before we send Sasori-danna and Itachi in."

"They won't do anything to me." I grumbled getting off the floor (Why hadn't I invested in carpets? Oh yeah, Kakuzu). Hidan grinned triumphantly. "Now get out and let me at least take a shower."

"Fine but you better be in the kitchen cooking in ten minutes b****." Hidan warned. I snorted.

"Or what? You'll try to attack me again?"

"No, I'll tell Kisame you were feeling sick." I'm pretty sure my face drained as my blood froze. "You know he'll f****** make you some fish soup." I bolted for the shower.

Lesson One of living with the Akatsuki: never, ever get sick. Otherwise Kisame will play nurse and cook you some soup. And he was an awful cook! Which is why whenever I rarely get sick I usually beg Pein to let me go to Konoha and get treated properly. The sad thing is he actually lets me.

I was out of the shower in five minutes thanking Kami I didn't have long, long hair anymore. Unfortunately I didn't have any clean clothes since I'd asked Konan to wash mine along with hers.

"FML" I sighed as I grabbed some old clothes. (When its Kisame's cooking you pretty much don't care what you wear as long as you're covered). I was out of my room and in the kitchen by the time Hidan came to check on me.

"Told you threatening her would f****** work." Hidan said smugly to Kakuzu. I threw a knife at Hidan's head. It hit with a creepy juicy sound. "B**** you f****** know this s*** hurts!"

"That's why I did it." I snapped sliding a plate of meat to Kakuzu. He grunted in thanks. He still wasn't verbal but I knew he didn't hate me anymore. (Long story short, he wasn't gay.)

"Did you make my pancakes?" Deidera asked coming in with Sasori. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Uke-chan."

"F*** you, yeah!" Deidera yelled as Hidan roared with laughter.

"Your door is in pieces again." Kisame said. I sighed as he and Itachi came in. Itachi just looked blank as always, but thanks to years of knowing Itachi I could see he was tense.

"Morning Kisa, Tachi. I know about my door." I threw a dirty look to Deidera. "Someone still doesn't care about knocking."

"Hn." Itachi grunted sitting down. I rolled my eyes.

"You need some new vocabulary words." I said turning to cook the bacon, sausage, hamburger meat, and omelets. What can I say; my boys were pretty much black holes. "Hey Tachi mind if I sleep in your room tonight? Kisame has that 'thing' in a fish tank. And I know Hidan and Deidera won't be replacing my door anytime soon."

"Hn." I'm assuming that was a yes since Hidan and Deidera glared at the table. I grinned.

"Thanks Tachi." Oh bless the Uchiha who loved to sleep as much as I did. The only person who would go into Itachi's room is Kisame and even then he would only do that if it was an emergency.

"You know we just do that to get you up." Hidan grumbled.

"You'd sleep all day if we let you, un."

"Sleep is a gift and should not be badly treated." I said seriously looking at the clock. My weekly meeting with Obito was upon me. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to hell."

"Good luck (un)." I nodded knowing they knew I was going to see where Tobi was. They still didn't know that little detail but thanks to Lady Izayoi's recent… intervention I was going to change that if this meeting didn't go as planned. Which it probably wouldn't.

Walking through the long dark hallways had gotten old about a year ago. I used to pretend there was a monster waiting from my world, but after I thought of the Grudge… and… Chucky, I quickly stopped thinking those things. (Sasori made a very good Chucky.) It didn't help that I always woke up in the middle of the night and imagined one of those monsters breathing on me. That naturally led to me going to Deidera or Itachi's room and sleeping with them. (I would go to Kisame but he had a tendency to wake me up with something slimy. Just... no thank you.)

What can I say? I was a weird girl who got scared from creepy monsters.

I stopped before I got to my door. Meeting has started.

"Hello Tobi! How's your morning?" I asked staring at my door.

"Have you seen anything new?" Tobi's deep voice asked. I turned around.

"What, no 'good morning'?" He just stared back at me with his arms folded. I sighed. "We have got to work on your people skills Tobi. You're as bad as Kakuzu."

"Any change?"

"I always see change Tobi." I replied softly. "But for your particular interests, I have seen something."

"What is it?"

"The destruction of the world." I said. Tobi stilled. "The path you are currently on will only bring pain and death Tobi. It will lead to everyone in the world suffering ten times as much as you have suffered."

"To have peace, there must be some sacrifices." Tobi said slowly. I caught his slight hesitation.

"But to bring about the death of everything?"

"Not everything is set in stone. You have said this. We will simply find another way."

"My visions almost always come true Tobi."

"'Almost' is good enough." I stared at him for a long moment. With his Uchiha stubbornness I knew that he really was thinking of something else. But to change the plans now would be defying Madara. He was still set on bringing about his 'Perfect Life'. Nothing I said right now would change him. It didn't mean I would stop trying but for right now he was set.

"We're done with our preparations. All we need is to get the Bijuu." I said. He nodded.

"Is there anything in the way of getting rid of the Kazekage right now?" Well this just threw a wrench in the plans. I knew this was going to come up but so soon? Gaara's kidnapping was supposed to take place in a week!

"Tobi-" I tried.

"I'll send Deidera and Sasori to retrieve the Ichibi. Will there be any problems with your sister?" He asked. I sighed.

"Not that I can see for right now." But I was going to be changing this plan. Gaara was a good guy. A bit dense but with the Jinchuuriki they were always a bit dense with something they had no experience in.

"Good. Let me know if anything is going to change." Sh*t, think fast Shina. Ah ha, inspiration!

"You should wait a week. Yuuki will be going to Konoha and I can meet her there to delay her from crushing Akatsuki." I said. Tobi stopped walking to think it over. "If they go now they will die and it wouldn't be good if we lost Deidera and Sasori now, not when you need them for the extractions." There we go. That was good, right?

"Fine. One week. If your sister hasn't gone to Konoha I'm sending you in to deal with it and bring back Sasori and Deidera alive. We need them." Oh thank goddess!

"Yes sir." I waited until he was gone before going into my room. I needed to talk to Kana and Yuuki. The plans would need to be pushed up a bit. Not that it would hopefully make a difference.

I hurried to change before putting the rest of my clothes in a scroll (I still intended to sleep in Itachi's room where I was guaranteed to get at least a few extra hours of rest.). I grabbed my weapons before leaving my room. I ran down the confusing hallways until I came to a plain brown door. I did want to ask Pein something.

"Come in." Pein said before I could knock. I walked right in.

"It freaks me out how you do that. I don't even have chakra." I complained putting a shield over us. A faint smile was on Pein's lips before he went back to being a stone.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I just need to take care of someone who should be dead right now and then I need you to call a meeting with everyone except Tobi and Zetsu. Preferably in quiet."

"Why do you want me to call a meeting?" Pein asked.

"I need to tell you all something. I finally got clearance to say this and I don't intend on wasting it." Pein nodded.

"When will you be back?"

"In a few days." I answered.

"Then you may go."

"Thanks Nagato." I smiled heading out.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I would like to thank Arcami for helping me Beta this story. Without Arcami I do believe that I would still be thinking this story over. And I would have probably updated until January.<strong>

**Read and review and let me know what you think. Reviews are important. Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>I appeared via teleport on top of a sand dune just outside of Suna. I couldn't let anyone see me or even know that I was here since Tobi and Zetsu were probably watching me. (Those two were more suspicious than Kakashi.) I quickly went invisible before doing a teleport inside.<p>

No one saw me but I was wondering if Suna's patrol was a bit too… relaxed. I saw a group of three playing cards! Oh well, I could bring that up when I saw Yuuki and Gaara. I did a teleport to the Kazekage Tower. (Even the damn secretary was reading a magazine!) I walked straight up the stairs to the second floor not minding the fact that the secretary was now scrounging around to pick up her 'dropped' papers.

No one was on the second floor that I could see. I did a quick teleport once I was in front of Gaara's door. He was doing paperwork again while Yuuki was sitting on his right helping him file them.

"-Gaara. I'm going to be going to Kirigakure to talk to the Mizukage. It would be nice if you would learn how to do this filing for yourself instead of glaring at it like it's going to eat you."

"It will. One of these days." Gaara muttered. I suppressed the urge to snicker since I was still invisible. Might as well get something out of this, right? I quickly and quietly approached Gaara. His sand hadn't moved an inch, not that I could see anyway.

His eyes lifted and surveyed the room but like always, passed clean through me. I whipped out a kunai and held it to his throat. He stopped writing. Sand whirled up to protect Yuuki who crouched defensively.

"Gaara, you really should work on your defenses. I practically walked right into the village without anyone questioning me." I appeared holding the kunai to his throat. Yuuki glared at me but relaxed.

"Hello Shina." Gaara greeted. I pulled away from him before Yuuki could bite my head off.

"What are you doing here? We just saw each other a few days ago." Yuuki asked.

"I know but I was just in the neighborhood." I said seriously. "Did you get a chance to tell him yet?" I asked referring to his 'death'.

"I told him last night." Yuuki said standing beside Gaara protectively. I nodded running a hand through my hair.

"Good, because we've got a problem Gaara-chan, Yuuki."

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked not reacting to the title. I met Yuuki's eyes.

"Tobi wants to move up on his attack. I'm calling that we move the plan up by a few weeks."

"But we need time to get ready!" Yuuki protested.

"We don't have the time anymore." I said. "Tobi is changing things on his own. I told him what his current plans would bring but he's being stubborn. We need to unite the Five Great Nations before he decides to pick them off one by one."

Gaara interrupted our argument.

"He wants Shukaku?" I nodded. "And the Kyuubi?" Again, I nodded.

"Naruto is still with Jiraiya so he'll be safe for a while longer. But he can't stay with Jiraiya for long. The Akatsuki is looking for him."

"I will send a letter to Tsunade and the other Kages calling for a Kage Summit." Gaara said. "Their Jinchuuriki's are in danger and so is our 'peace'."

"A few of the Jinchuuriki are already gone." Yuuki said. "Yagura of the Sanbi was taken a couple months ago."

"I tried to delay them but any more of my ranting and I would have probably been questioned by Tobi." I spoke softly still not forgiving myself for allowing Yagura to die. I'd liked that little guy. He was a good shogi player.

"He would understand." Yuuki murmured. I shook myself not allowing for the guilt to creep in on me. We could still save the other Jinchuuriki.

"I'm not sure if things will happen the way we saw but just in case, be prepared for Akasuna no Sasori and Deidera of Iwa. You're their target Gaara." He nodded. I looked to Yuuki. "I'm heading to Konoha. Someone needs to tell Kana about the schedule change. I'll head to Kumo after that."

"Understood. I'll leave for Kiri immediately."

"Gaara you might want to write those letters soon." He nodded. I teleported out of his office and out of the Land of Wind.

* * *

><p>Konoha hadn't exactly changed since I was last here. The only things in Konoha that changed were the people. Izumo and Kotetsu were still the Eternal Gate Guards, not that I stopped to say hi to them or anything. Just like in Suna I walked past everyone. (Although unlike Suna, everyone was… weirder. Need I explain more?) Thank the gods I was only here to let Kana know about the plan.<p>

I quickly did a teleport to where I sensed our bond. (It was like seeing an orange thread going straight into the village.) I ended up in a remote training ground that was full of stray kunai and shuriken. In the center Kakashi and Sasuke were fighting.

Kakashi, well nothing had changed with him. He didn't even look any older than his 24 year old self. Sasuke had matured and looked as lean and strong as he was supposed to. But unlike the white and purple clothes he would have worn with Orochimaru, he wore a black sleeveless shirt with the turned up collar he wore when he was younger. His Hita-ate was perched on his forehead as usual while black pants and ankle length ninja sandals completed his look. If he wasn't supposed to end up with Sakura I wouldn't mind dating him. (Well, if he looked a bit more like Itachi then I really would date him.)

"You're early." Kana murmured from behind me. I didn't turn around as I answered her.

"Things happened and I ended up coming for a completely different reason."

"I know." Kana moved to stand beside me as we watched Sasuke over power Kakashi. "I saw when you went to Suna and I know what you're going to say now. I'm ready."

"You know what you have to do?" I asked dryly.

"Of course. I'll head to Tsunade's office and let her know." She seemed to spit out the next sentence. "I'll go to Iwa after that and deal with Oonoki."

"Good." I stretched my arms out. "I don't have to worry about getting any bruises or broken bones now." Kana snorted.

"Tsunade has a soft spot for you and Naruto. Kami knows why." I grinned.

"I know. Sasuke's grown."

"As he should." Kana growled. "Itachi's talks, whatever they were, inspired him. He doesn't really rant about revenge unless it's about Danzo."

"Glad Yuuki killed him then." I chuckled.

"… You know what Lady Izayoi said about history repeating itself wasn't totally unfounded. Someone could replace him or Kabuto."

"When and if that happens we'll be ready." I said firmly. "We've made sure that the last time line hasn't influenced this one as much as possible."

"True. But there is a reason Naruto is called the Child of Prophecy." I nodded. "It's his job to bring things together."

"We're just aiding him. I know, I know. Lady Izayoi has told us this many times and much more frequently in the past few months. I'm not stupid you know."

"Hard to tell sometimes." I glared at Kana's smirk.

"I'm going to Kumo now. Make sure Tsunade sends the Kage letters." Kana nodded waving me away. I took one last look at the 'new and sane' Sasuke before doing a teleport to Kumo.

* * *

><p>I appeared on the outskirts of Kumo a second later. Although this time I didn't go invisible. Kumo was much more uptight than Suna or Konoha and wouldn't take me coming in unexpected as nicely. (No matter how many times I told A that I wouldn't kill him.)<p>

"Halt!" I looked up at the gray gates to see a random Kumo nin jump down in front of me. "State your business."

"Shina Unmei. I'm here to see A-san." I stated loud and clear. The ninja hastily got a good look at my face before speaking.

"I apologize Unmei-san. I didn't recognize you." I just nodded as he led me into the village. The genjutsu they had in place didn't affect me in the least. (Having that little trick was good for some things. Not that anyone else knew.)

"A-sama has been made aware of your entrance. We weren't expecting you to come by for a week." The ninja said. From his slight build and nervous way of talking I was guessing he was a new Chuunin gate guard. The newbies were always like this. (Thank Kami I had already told their future.)

"Things changed and my schedules had to be moved around. It's very annoying but what can you do?" I asked rhetorically, shrugging. The Chuunin nodded as if he understood my burden.

We walked through the village in silence. I had to admire the way clouds hung low enough, like fog, to make this place so… peaceful. Which was an odd way to think once you met the Raikage. But with the mountains the people here lived in, it really was nice.

"Shina-chan!" I stopped to see an old woman grinning and coming towards me. I let a smile grace my lips.

"Chiharu-obaachan! It's nice to see you again! You're looking well." She laughed at that.

"Oh shush. I'm nothing but an old prune."

"No you're not." I admonished. "You still look healthy and so full of life."

"Oh if only you were a man Shina-chan." Chiharu smiled. "The things you say warm my days and my heart." I grinned. It was true I supposed. Chiharu had been an old prune when I had first met her. She was full of bitterness after losing her children to the ninja wars and her husband to a ninja raid when they'd been travelling. She hated ninja with a passion. I had stuck around her for the better part of a year, talking to her about my troubles and why I wished more people were clear-headed. I don't know what I had done but finally she'd started responding back. And after a few months she even started to lose her edge.

"I'm glad obaachan." I said softly. "I see you're still giving everyone hell." I commented seeing the bewildered looks everyone was giving us. We were in the middle of the square and every ninja who knew of Chiharu's reputation was either gaping or doing the handsigns to release them from a genjutsu. "What's in the bag?" I asked noticed the bulging purple bag.

"Oh I had a feeling you were coming today." Chiharu grinned holding it out. "My radar was sensing your irritating attitude." The smell from the bag was almost enough to make me turn carnivore. The sweet, warm, delicious scent of soft baked chocolate chip cookies with an added ingredient. At the bottom I could feel a canteen. "I also made you some of your favorite 'soda'."

The fact that Chiharu was the only person I'd ever told about my previous life in America was probably one reason I loved her the most. She hadn't stopped experimenting after I'd told her about Coca-cola and how I missed the sinful drink. She'd finally gotten the ingredients down two months ago. (Needless to say I was always popping over to Kumo when I ran out of my weekly supply. Chiharu had already given me my weekly supply and I was not about to waste this bonus.)

"THANKYOUCHIHARU-OBAACHAN!" I screamed deciding to hell with my 'cool' demeanor. I hugged the old woman while jumping up and down. (When it's soda you do anything.) "ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!"

"Yes, yes, yes, you've told me this before. Now act like a proper shinobi and stop with your dancing you silly girl." Chiharu scolded. I could still hear the warmth underneath though, but I did as told. Although the smile was not about to come off any time soon.

"Ehem, Unmei-sama. I hate to interrupt but we really should be going." The chuunin stated uncomfortably.

"Alright fine." I looked at Chiharu. "I'll stop by before I leave Chiharu-obaachan."

"No you won't." She said knowingly. "You have much to do. But I will be seeing you again soon." I waved goodbye clutching my presents tightly. The tone in which Chiharu had spoken wasn't one I liked at all. It was like she knew something I didn't. And wasn't that just creepy?

* * *

><p>"A-san-" I called knocking on the door and opening it.<p>

"AAARRGGGHHH!" I ducked as a chair came flying at me. It smashed into the hallway outside where the chuunin had chosen to stay.

"You're about as violent as Tsunade." I said darkly getting up. Thankfully I had put my presents into a storage scroll before coming in.

"Unmei, what are you doing here?" A growled taking a seat in his chair. I grumbled under my breath about bi-polar Kages.

"I came to talk about your Jinchuuriki." I said after closing the door.

"Bee and Yugito? What did they do now?" A asked.

"It's not what they've done A. It's more about who is after them." I didn't have to wait for that to sink in before A slammed his hand into his desk, effectively breaking it in half.

"WHAT?! Who would dare go after my brother?"

"I should've just gone to Iwa." I muttered under my breath. "A, what I'm about to tell you is SS-rank. It's not a secret, well I guess it kind of is, but I need your full attention for this."

"… Go on." I breathed in a sigh wishing I had gone to Iwa instead. A was not going to like this one bit.

"I have seen a vision about a man who wishes to capture the Jinchuuriki, all nine of them, and use them to help him revive a monster so powerful that not even you would be able to fight it single-handedly. It would make the Hachibi look like a puppy with the destruction that it will cause."

"What monster and what destruction would it cause?" A asked seriously.

"The Juubi. And it will cause the end of the world that not even you can stop alone." It was silent as A digested this piece of information.

"In that case I will tell Yugito to come back to the village immediately. I can make sure that she and Bee will be put under the heaviest protection and guard there is." I shook my head.

"It won't be enough A. The man who wants them is allied with a group of S-ranked ninja right now. They do not know that they are being used by him but he controls them. They will come and they will capture Yugito and Bee. They've already captured the Sanbi of Kiri-"

"Kiri is not our problem. I don't care about the other villages. All I care about is my brother-"

"Who will end up teaching the Kyuubis' Jinchuuriki how to control the Bijuu when you've finally realized that hiding and pretending that this matter is going to go away by just ignoring it is futile." A glared at me so hard I was almost sure that I'd had already died and gone to heaven if it wasn't for my stubborn nature kicking in. "This man in my vision is going to capture all the Jinchuuriki and take the Bijuu to revive the Juubi and bring about the end unless we don't do something."

"You expect me to work with the other Hidden Villages? Preposterous!" A snorted.

"A you seriously cannot be this bullheaded-"

"Yes I can." He argued folding his arms. "When was the last time Konoha came to our defense? When was the last time Kumo traded with Suna? Kiri is too weak after what the Yondaime Mizukage has done in his reign and Iwa is ruled by a blind bat who is ancient! The Five Nations can't work together, the idea is simply too stupid."

"Suna and Konoha have a peace treaty and are allies." I argued. "The only reason that came about was because the Jinchuuriki's of the respective villages helped to establish peace. You cannot sit there and tell me that Bee wouldn't find the prospect of meeting his fellow brothers and sisters interesting." Evidently that was a bit too much.

"Bee stays here in the village where he is safe and I can keep an eye on him! I will not have my brother roaming around to meet a few children!" He yelled. I ducked another chair that smashed into pieces.

"Oh for Kami's sake man, get your head out of your ass and listen to what I am telling you!" I yelled. He threw a bottle of sake. By now my patience with dealing with this infuriating man was at its peak. My shield came up and protected me from the bottle before I sent it to restrain the Raikage. Distantly I sensed that the door opened and ANBU came in but I ignored them. "The Juubi will kill everyone and everything! If your solution is to just sit there and let the other villages go up in flames while you sit and twiddle your thumbs then you do not deserve to be Raikage!"

'Calm down.' The voice of Kami was barely enough to keep me from blowing up even further. 'Take a breath daughter. It will not due to lose your head and let slip certain things.'

I nodded closing my eyes and doing as she said. Slowly my body stopped tightening and my muscles relaxed once again. (I will never say this aloud, but A was the only person who could affect me like this.)

When I opened my eyes A was glaring at me while ANBU were in a defensive line around him.

"A, I know that you want to protect your brother. I can understand that. But Bee is a grown man and so are you. You were made Raikage for a reason. Use your head for once. You cannot just lock Bee and Yugito up like prisoners. Your best solution would be to call for a Gokage Summit. The other villages are in the same situation as you. Do not do anything that will cause your village to suffer for your pride." I made sure to emphasize my words by not looking away from his gaze.

I dropped my shields before turning around and doing a teleport.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I am so sorry for the delay! I don't even have a good enough excuse for it. But at least I have updated finally. Let me know what you think? Ja'ne.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>I never would have thought that this one person would end up being the one thing I'd have to worry about. I was kind of expecting one of the others but not him. I suppose I should be grateful that I had the vision, even if it did give me a nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The war was being fought from all sides as everyone died and bled for the future of peace and being able to see the sun rise. I grunted as another White Zetsu touched me, causing my skin to turn into wood before I slashed through the Zetsu. My skin would heal but it was getting harder and harder to breath as my powers were used.<em>

_Mentally enhanced powers were only good as long as you managed to keep your focus. With my body being used as a pin cushion and the Zetsu attempting to turn me into a tree every now and then, the strain was getting to be a little too much. I yelled as I cut through another Edo Tenshi and slapping a seal on it._

* * *

><p>Wait… Edo Tenshi? Who the hell…?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I ducked a swing before using the momentum to swing my leg out. I didn<em>_'__t really expect the Edo Tenshi to fall for that so I used my leg__'__s momentum to pull me into my next move. I brought my sai up and sliced the Edo Tenshi__'__s throat before I danced around it and sliced it__'__s back before I twisted again and did an upper cut before planting a Fuin seal on it. The Edo Tenshi sighed as it__'__s spirit was released. I cried out as I felt a burning in my leg._

_"__SHINA!__" __I didn__'__t have to turn to know that the person who had gotten the Zetsu off my leg landed in front of me as I fell forward. __"__Are you alright?__" __I grunted._

_"__I would be better if they stopped trying to turn me into a tree.__" __I said looking up at Itachi._

_"__You__'__re not the only one.__" __He swung me around so I could use my sai to get the two Edo Tenshi that were trying to sneak up on us._

_"__Why is it so hard to kill Zombies?__" __I asked as he set me down. My leg was okay, but I was tiring._

_"__Nagato is trying to work with Naruto and Sasuke on that, but they__'__re having problems.__"_

_"__What do you mean?__" __I asked as concern built in my chest for my favorite people. Now that I had a good look I could see Itachi looked strained, like he was forcing himself to go on. He must have run into his family._

_"__Madara and Hashirama.__" __Was all he said._

_"__What about the squadron that was going after Obito?__"_

_"__Kisame isn__'__t letting them get any closer to Obito.__" __A wave of power seemed to explode from the east as I felt the energies of something that wasn__'__t human. My face paled as I recognized the signature to be of a demon or a god._

_"__That__'__s not Obito anymore.__" __I said. Itachi nodded._

_"__Sasori and Deidera are fighting with Gaara on the southeastern side.__"_

_"__Hidan and Kakuzu?__" __I asked as we ducked another wave of Zetsu. It had been like this for a while. Them getting beaten back to give us all some breathing room and then they would bear down on us even harder than last time. I was quite frankly, very surprised that we were still standing._

_They__'__re fighting on the western side. Oonoki needed help.__" __I nodded and couldn__'__t help the quip._

_"__Figures the old man would call in more old men.__" __I could feel Itachi smirking._

_"__WATER STYLE: GREAT TIDAL WAVE!__" __A voice suddenly called out as the Zetsu retreated. It took me by surprise when a huge wave of water suddenly sprang out of nowhere. Trust Kisame to use something like that._

_I thrust my hand out. A shield erected to protect my squadron. I staggered from the force of the water but Itachi held me up._

_"__We need to get rid of him.__" __Itachi murmured. Fear bloomed in my chest at his words._

_"__No, it__'__s Kisame. I can__'__t kill him.__" __I protested._

_"__If we don__'__t kill him someone else will. And they won__'__t make it merciful.__" __Dammit, but he had a point. I closed my eyes and felt as my heart ripped._

_"__Fine. Let__'__s go.__" __I said as the wave disappeared._

_We ran forward as one to the blue figure that didn__'__t look like he was trying very hard against the ninja._

_"__I was wondering when you two would show up.__" __Kisame grinned._

_"__Forgive me Kisame.__" __I whispered before Itachi and I began to fight._

* * *

><p>I shook my head away from that vision. I didn't want to kill Kisame. I liked him. I put my head in my arms and sighed.<p>

I hope we all make it out of this alive.

Hell, I hope I get to kiss Itachi before we all die.

I frowned at the last thought before shrugging. Thinking those kinds of thoughts had started to become very normal for me. In fact I didn't even freak out when I did think about that anymore. I suppose having actually met the Uchiha in question had gotten me to relax a bit.

I sighed before getting up and scribbling out the little doodle I'd been drawing for the past ten minutes. I was the only one in the meeting room right now (we didn't exactly go into the meeting room unless we were called) it was quieter than outside. Besides, I needed to talk to Kisame about the vision. But that was too painful to think about right now.

Back to Itachi and his calming nature.

Itachi wasn't like anyone else and I had, admittedly, severely misjudged him. I mean I knew he was a spy but I always figured that he was just a good actor. I hadn't exactly paid attention to the whole show when Lady Izayoi had shown it. Hell I had barely paid enough attention to get the gist of the whole plot. Basically Naruto was changing everyone little by little to bring his best friend home while Sasuke brought havoc upon the unsuspecting Ninja of the world.

But even then I only paid attention to up to the Chuunin Exams and to where Yamato had impersonated Sasori on the Tenshi Bridge. After that I'd been too busy to even watch everything like Yuuki had. Hell, even Kana had barely paid attention. (I think she just enjoyed the movies.)

Anyway, back to Itachi. I had only taken a glimpse of his profile along with everyone else I had deemed important. My mistake right there since I now knew that everyone I had met was more than a name on a paper or a mission that needed to be fulfilled. My ego and idiotic attention span had gotten in the way and now I was paying the price. The whole point of my rambling? Itachi was a genuinely nice guy. He was handsome, eerily smart, devoted to protecting his brother and Konoha, and very compassionate.

I didn't mind being his soulmate once I had figured that out.

Not that I had jumped at the chance to talk to him or anything once that conclusion had presented itself. After all, Itachi was a mystery to me. (Combine that with my lack of knowledge of the opposite sex and I had no clue if he liked me or anything. The guy was a master of hiding his emotions.) Yuuki was the flirt. Kana and I were the sensible ones who ran from anything resembling a relationship. I had a fair amount of fear of that department from my aunt's in my past life.

But Itachi didn't make it any easier on me. There were times I thought he liked having me around but other times he was as cold as a statue. As unresponsive as one too, but that was all the time. I growled under my breath.

"Stupid Uchiha… Shoulda just fried him… And the Duckbutt."

"Who are you talking about?" My hand flicked my shield out in defense. I hadn't heard anyone enter the room nor had I really been paying attention. Kisame was sitting across from me looking very amused as he ducked my shield. I refrained from throwing another, but barely.

"You should never sneak up on someone Kisa. Don't you have any manners?" I asked slumping in my chair. He snorted.

"I'm a ninja. I'm supposed to sneak up on people."

"Fair point." I allowed. "But please don't sneak up on me. I don't like it." He just grinned showing his teeth.

"You called me here for a reason?" He asked instead. I sighed.

"Yeah I did. I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" I stared straight into his shark-like eyes.

"I want to tell you about Madara and his plans." Kisame's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I know what his plans are. World peace." I shook my head.

"No Kisame. He might think that his plan is about world peace but it isn't. His plan will back fire on him and cause the world to suffer ten times what he has in mind. His plan is not his. He is being manipulated into this by an outside force that should have died a long time ago. What he is really bringing back is something that will only care about ruling over everyone with an iron fist."

"So? What's so different about that and what's going on now?" Kisame asked in a hard voice. Looked like I was losing him.

Kisa, do you remember when I did the favor you asked of me? The one you asked me to perform to prove I was loyal?" He didn't answer right away which showed he was at least thinking about that.

"… What does that have to do with this?" I leaned forward a little.

"You have my loyalty and my friendship. To me you are more than an acquaintance, you're my aniki. I care about you since you are my family and I don't care what I have to do in order to prove that to you, but I'm asking you to trust me on this matter. If you follow Madara, you will die." I didn't bother hiding my watery eyes. "I can't lose you and I refuse to even think about it. But what Tobi has in mind will destroy the Five Great Nations. Even you can't want that Kisame."

"... Have you seen this?" I nodded. "Then why haven't you told Madara? Or Pein?"

"I have told Madara. He had chosen to doom everything. Pein knows, just not all the details. I will tell him soon." I waited silently for Kisame to say what he would do. I understood that loyalty was a hard thing to come by, but I also knew that Kisame knew I never lied about anything like this. Not something this large. (At least I prayed so.) And I really didn't want to face him on the battlefield. Itachi liked Kisame since they were friends. Albeit weird friends, but then again I'd seen weirder.

A mental image of Gai and Kakashi doing a challenge was enough for me to shudder in fear.

"Have you seen what will happen if I chose to side with Madara?"

"Enough." I murmured. He seemed to register my subdued tone as he stayed silent.

"Who will win?" I quirked a small smile.

"Even I cannot tell that Kisame. My visions cannot seem to chose one side or another until everything is done and decided." Even then Naruto was sure to mess it up. "Your choice, however, must happen in the next few minutes. Pein called a meeting that will start in five minutes."

"That's not alot of time dearie." Kisame commented lightly as he leaned back.

"You're a ninja. You've probably made split second decisions about who dies and who doesn't in less time." He nodded. "I hate to force this but it is essential."

Again I waited as Kisame thought about it. All the while I was getting more and more antsy. Not that I should've been nervous but this stuff was always what brought out my impatience. Still I managed top keep my mouth shut until a minute before the scheduled meeting.

I heard voices, loud and arguing voices of two immortals, coming.

"Kisame?" I asked tentatively. He sighed.

"I can't really give you a definite answer since I don't have enough details," I forced the block I'm my throat down as my anxiety flared, "But what I can say is that despite your tendencies to act childish and immature at the worse times, I chose to follow whatever decision you make."

"Really?" I asked not masking my surprise.

"Yes. You are only one of three and I have a feeling you will fight against whatever Madara is planning. Knowing you, you'll have something hidden up your sleeves that will help you win. So I'm choosing to follow you."

"...Thank you."

The door to the meeting rooms burst open.

"This better be f*cking good." Hidan growled.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: I am so sorry for taking so damn long with this chapter. It was a long Christmas and New Years. And once I get back to school it'll only increase. But fear not, I will complete this story. I will just take me a while. Ehehehe. But please review and let me know how it was. Ja'ne!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>"Quite down!" Pein ordered once everyone minus Tobi was gathered in the Meeting room. Everyone's mouth snapped shut since we all know exactly what will happen if you did not obey Pein (the force was strong in him). "I know many of you are wondering why I gathered this meeting but I have no clue since I did not ask us all to be here." Pein looked at me. I nodded.<p>

"I asked Pein to call this meeting." I said. A shield wrapped around the room making sure Zetsu wouldn't be able to use his little spying tactic to hear, see, or sense any of us. Since he was on a little mission for Obito at the moment I wasn't too worried.

"What the f*ck?" Hidan asked rudely.

"You interrupted my art to bring me here, un?" Deidera asked. I glared at him.

"I called you here because I felt that it was time for you all to know the future and the true meaning of Akatsuki."

"What 'true meaning'?" Kakuzu asked turning to Pein. His black face didn't betray anything.

"Be nice Kakuzu," I sighed, "It took me a long time to change his mind to even allow this and I barely got clearance from Kami-sama to tell you this entire headache inducing prophecy crap."

"Don't get distracted." Konan murmured. I nodded remembering my role here.

"Right," I met everyone's eyes briefly before deciding to continue. "We aren't bringing about peace through the Gedo Statue. Many of you probably have guessed the true identity of the Gedo Statue but if you haven't then I suggest you shut up and let me explain. The Gedo Statue is actually the Juubi."

"The what?" Hidan asked. I glared at him. Kakuzu hit him upside the head.

"Questions later idiot."

"F*ck you teme I know when to stay quiet."

"Then practice it." Itachi murmured. Hidan didn't say anything to dare irritate Itachi. See this was another reason I had to like the smexy Uchiha. Everyone who didn't know him was afraid to piss him off.

"I suppose you've all heard the story of the Rikodu Sennin and if you haven't, then I don't blame you. He was," I looked into the distant, "A very remarkable man. But just like as any other human, he made his mistakes. And since we all know that the more powerful a person the bigger their mistake… Rikodu Sennin fought against the Juubi and won, I'm still not clear on the details but I know that it was impressive enough for the gods to bless and curse him and have his own mother hate him. Rikodu Sennin beat the Juubi by becoming it's Jinchuuriki and then splitting it's chakra into nine different pieces. By doing so he created the Bijuu. Why would I remind you of this, because if we continue to hunt down the Jinchuuriki, then we will essentially be resurrecting the Juubi and causing an enemy even the founder of Chakra had trouble defeating." I took a breath to assess my next words. "I have seen the Juubi be resurrected and… it is not a pretty sight." And that's putting it mildly.

"So what?" Hidan asked. "The world gets messed up a little because of a monster. Didn't Pein say he was going to recreate his peace after that or something?"

"Shina has convinced me of the consequences of this." I nodded.

"Everything will die. The ninja, Nations, and even the world will be rearranged until nothing living will be able to survive. The Juubi is a being more powerful than you think. And since you all live in this world in your various forms, I'm asking you to help me stop the person who's twisted the Akatsuki from its original purpose and to side with me and my sisters. More importantly, to the only person who can stop this, the Child of Prophecy."

"And what if we stop the Juubi?" Kakuzu asked. I met his eyes.

"Then someone much more horrible will come. I've already seen what she has in mind for everyone." I looked to the side and felt myself remember Kaguya's deranged plan. "She's not a nice person. She wants to enslave everyone so she can be the Queen forever while we're trapped in our own realties." I shook myself slightly to look around. "I don't know about you guys but staying inside a fake reality while my body rots in a cocoon in the ground is not exactly how I plan on dying or living out the rest of my life."

"Why can't we just defeat her?" Sasori asked dully.

"She's Kaguya Onmitsukido; the mother of Rikodu-Sennin and the mother of basically every badass major well-known clan in this world. I don't know exactly why but she has this insane theory that she deserves to be Queen and that no one will stand in her way. Her own sons couldn't stand her and ended up sealing her away."

"So what do you want us to do?" Itachi asked.

"Well I would like you guys to think about the world since we all live in it. And once you can all agree on helping me I asked my sister to make us an appointment with the Hokage and Kazekage."

"When did you do that?" Pein asked.

"When I went to Konoha. I also went to Suna, scared Gaara, talked to Yuuki, went to Konoha and talked to Kana before I came back here. Seeing the future really helps you know."

"What if we choose to go our own way?" Kakuzu asked. I shrugged.

"That's up to you. I'm not going to hunt you down or ask for your help after this but it would sure be helpful if I had you guys agree on this now. I'm not really in the mood to kill any of you since I have spent two years with you guys and I see you guys as a somewhat dysfunctional family." Hidan snorted at that.

"I don't think there's a family that is functional, un."

"There are." I thought of my brother and sister before I died. "I had one once." I shook my head. "But that was before I died. So any questions about joining me to stop a crazy maniac who will most likely end up enslaving us all if we don't band together? Bear in mind that I'm willing to let you all go your own way after we help save the world."

I waited as everyone frowned and thought about it. I decided to add some incentive.

"Did I mention that Tobi was actually the mastermind behind this whole thing? So if you join me you can help kill him when the time's right."

"Fuck this; I'm all for killing that bastard, yeah!" Deidera growled. Hidan agreed as did Sasori and Kakuzu. Itachi and Kisame didn't even have to give me an answer since I knew what they'd say. I looked to Pein.

"And you said they wouldn't agree."

"It did seem like a long shot." Pein sighed straightening up. "Until after we've disposed of the threat we're still Akatsuki. Which means you still listen to me otherwise I will show you pain."

"Hai Leader-sama." You've got to love tradition right? Pein turned to me.

"When was our appointment with the Kages?" I grinned.

"Right now." With that dismal warning I used my shield to help me transport eight Akatsuki members, intent on destroying the one person who annoyed us all more than anything, to 'neutral ground' in Uzushiogakure.

"Oh I'm going to be f*cking sick." Hidan groaned as he swayed to the side like he was drunk.

"Warn us next time, yeah!" Deidera shouted before he ran behind a bush and emptied his stomach.

"Sorry." I smirked. "Wait here, I need to get the Kazekage and Hokage." I did another teleport leaving the Akatsuki to get sick from the sudden motion.

* * *

><p>I appeared in the Kazekage's office to see Gaara, Yuuki, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Baki.<p>

"Hey Shikamaru, I didn't know you were here." I greeted.

"I was doing a mission when Yuuki told me to come to this meeting." He frowned. "Are you sure about the Akatsuki? They could kill Gaara."

"If that happens I'm not responsible for any of my weapons." Kankuro promised.

"You don't need to worry." Yuuki said rolling her eyes. "We're just going to talk."

"Yeah, and besides even if anyone tried to hurt Gaara he has his Ultimate Defense and the Ultimate Girlfriend to back him up."

"She has a point." Temari smirked.

"I'm still wary of this whole thing." Baki admitted. I sighed.

"Well it's too late to back out now. I already got the Akatsuki to their designated place; it's time to get you guys there. Then I have to get Tsunade there. And she's probably already drunk."

"Very well." Gaara nodded at me. I smiled to show my appreciation.

"Don't move." I wrapped my shield around the six ninja and teleported us to Uzushio.

"Oh god." Kankuro groaned as he ran to a familiar looking bush.

"I hate it when you do that long distance thing." Yuuki moaned, trying to glare but failing as she went cross-eyed.

"That's troublesome." Shikamaru sighed falling to his knee. I raised an eyebrow.

"I warned you all before we went anywhere."

"You said nothing about going to Uzushiogakure." Baki said before going to where Kankuro was throwing up. I shrugged not bothering to look sorry. Temari had fallen over into Shikamaru moaning. I smirked at Gaara who just raised an eyebrow.

"I can't understand how you surround yourself with wussies Gaara-chan. I honestly don't get it."

"It's a good distraction from paperwork." He intoned. I nodded.

"You know there's actually a simple solution for that right?"

"Will you shut up and go get Tsunade!" Yuuki growled as she gingerly straightening up.

"Fine. Don't kill each other." I warned before going to Konoha.

* * *

><p>When I appeared in Tsunade's office I saw Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Sasuke already waiting along with Kana.<p>

"Took you long enough." Kana commented.

"Well I had to get the Akatsuki up to speed then I got them to Uzushio and then I had to get Gaara and Co. from Suna and everyone was complaining. You're lucky I'm not two hours late like Kakashi." I ranted.

"Hey I'm improved my time." Kakashi protested.

"By one hour." Tsunade said looking amused.

"For Kakashi-sensei, that's a huge improvement." Sakura muttered.

"Not by much. He's still late." Sasuke reminded. Kakashi glared at him seriously. Kana sighed.

"Kakashi, what did I tell you about killing your teammates." Kana chided.

"At least he hasn't attacked him like some people I know." Yamato said looking at Naruto and Sakura.

"Can you blame me?" Naruto asked glaring at his teammate.

"No I cannot. But you might not want to do that unless you want his brother to get mad at you. Or at least glare at you." I said.

"Are we done talking because I'd like to get back to drinking." Tsunade sighed.

"How long has she been sober?" I asked Sakura.

"For about two hours." I nodded.

"In that case; hold tight and make sure you vomit behind the bush that Kankuro and Deidera used."

"What?" Naruto asked. I teleported us to Uzushio.

When I finally appeared back in Uzushio for the last time it didn't take Sasuke a second before he was throwing up behind a bush along with Kakashi and Yamato.

"I warned them!" I told Kana who just rolled her eyes. "Although, how the hell are you three unaffected?" I stared at Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto.

"Kyuubi." Naruto grinned.

"I'm a medic." Tsunade said. "It's my job to heal from things like this instantaneously."

"My excuse is the same as Tsunade-sama's." Sakura nodded looking at Kakashi who was finished. "I'm surprised he got that mask off in time."

"Aren't we all?" I asked. "Still, at least I've actually seen his face."

"What?" Kakashi asked as did Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"You guys seem to forget that I can see the future." I sighed.

"We know all and see all." Kana said.

"Thankfully we don't see you when you shower." Yuuki chirped.

"Unless of course you're Yuuki and looking into the future and accidentally seeing-" Yuuki slapped her hand over my mouth.

"I told you to forget that." She hissed. I put up my hands.

"That was funny." Kana smirked. "She went blind for a whole month."

"It amazes me that you three haven't killed each other yet." Temari commented.

"Gaara!" Naruto called running over to his fellow Jinchuuriki. "How've you been? The village treating you alright?"

"Naruto." Gaara greeted.

"Itachi." Sasuke nodded at him.

"Sasuke." Itachi greeted.

"Hokage-sama." Pein greeted. Tsunade raised an eyebrow but nodded in greeting.

"I assume you're Pein?"

"Correct."

"I have to hand it us sisters." I sighed watching the lines of communication open up. "We did good work."

"For now. All we have to do now is get them to actually talk to each other."

"DAMMIT!" Yuuki cried. Everyone looked at her. She looked at me and Kana. "We should've brought Mei, A, and Oonoki."

"Forget it." I snapped. "Having Mei, A, and Tsunade on the same island is not worth it."

"I'm in agreement with Shina. That's just a disaster waiting to happen." Kana said. I clapped my hands together.

"But since we've all got your attention I think we can start this meeting. Preferably before anyone notices that we're here." I caught Hidan and Deidera looking at Tsunade's chest very blatantly. "OI, Hidan stop staring at Tsunade's chest. It's disrespectful and she will hurt you."

"Kankuro stop glaring at the Akatsuki." Kana snapped.

"Sasuke, Itachi stop glaring at each other." Yuuki yelled.

Ten minutes later~

"There, I think that worked perfectly." I smirked seeing my handy work as well as my sisters.

We'd gotten the three leaders in the same triangle and now they were forced to sit still while also talking to each other. Deidera and Hidan were standing beside Yamato and Baki. Kakashi was beside Kisame and Kakuzu. Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto were across from them. Sakura, Kankuro and Sasori were on the opposite of Deidera's group. And finally, Temari and Shikamaru were sitting beside each other just watching everything unfold.

"And it only took us ten minutes." Kana sighed.

"It would have been longer if I hadn't turned into a dragon and stunned everyone." Yuuki said proudly. I grinned.

"That you did, that you did." I frowned getting serious. "But don't you guys think that we may have been a little... lucky with all this? Either Kami-sama is really smiling down on us, which she already is, or some force in the universe is about to throw something big at us."

"I knew this was all too easy." Kana sighed. Yuuki nodded.

"WHATEVER THE SITUATION WE'LL HANDLE IT THE WAY WE'VE ALWAYS HANDLED IT!" Yuuki yelled happily smiling. "BY OFFERING OUR SOULS AND HOPING WE LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY."

"Idiot." Kana and I sighed smacking her over the head.

* * *

><p><strong>GM NASAI: Yes I know, I have been away for a while. But I have a good excuse. You ready?<strong>

**Kakashi and Kana took me down the Road of Life... It was... an experience you had to be there for.**

**But on the other side of things, I will be updating all my stories once a month. I just never know which day so just expect it every month. Thank you all for reading and viewing, it makes me happy to see all your smiling faces. (Not really.) But please reveiw or comment and I may just consider your notes. Ja'ne!**


End file.
